poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Stand By Me Doraemon
Pooh's Adventures of Stand By Me Doraemon is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh crossover film created by N/A. Plot In 2004 Noby Nobi is a fourth grader who constantly gets failing grades in his subjects due to his laziness and is always bullied by his classmates Sneech and Takeshi "Big G" Goda. His great-great grandson from the 22nd century Soby (2136), who watches him every day, travels to Noby's timeline while bringing along his robotic cat Doraemon. Soby reveals that if Noby keeps up his act, he will have a disastrous future: he will marry Big G's sister Little G, have his private company burned down, and will be left with a great debt. To circumvent this, he orders Doraemon to help Noby, modifying Doraemon's nose to prevent him from returning to the future unless Noby gains a better future. Being reluctant until the threat, Doraemon introduces his gadgets to help Noby which helps him immensely. Though Doraemon warns Noby not to be too dependent on his gadgets, Noby asks Doraemon to help him woo his crush Sue Morris whom Doraemon reveals is the one Noby will marry if his future is corrected. However, all his efforts end up making Sue becoming closer to ace student, Ace Goody. Noby's attempt to be equal with Ace by studying harder is futile and he decides to let go of Sue to make her happier. Mistaking him planning to commit suicide, Sue arrives at the Nobi residence and resists Noby's people-repelling potion to help him which Doraemon reveals is the first step in Noby and Sue's growing relationship to eventually becoming a couple. Upon seeing his older self rejecting Sue's invitation to a mountain climbing, Noby disguises himself as his older self to help Sue whom he thinks is separated from her group during a heavy blizzard. His efforts to help Sue do more hurt to himself, but this makes Sue feel that she has to accompany Noby saying "yes" before collapsing from cold she contracted from her earlier conversation with Noby. Forcing himself to remember the moment, the two are rescued by Noby's older self who recalled the memory. Noby learns from his older self that Sue was answering to the latter's proposition to marry her which means that the two will indeed marry. After hearing that Sue's father has also accepted her daughter's spouse, Noby and Doraemon return to the present timeline. As Noby's future has changed for the better, Doraemon's programming commands him to return to the future in 48 hours. Noticing that Doraemon has a hard time to leave due to his worry for Noby, Noby confronts and have a brutal fight with Big G to prove that he is able to defend himself without Doraemon. Seeing that Noby refuses to give up, Big G forfeits as Doraemon tearfully takes Noby home before leaving in peace the next day. During April Fools, Noby is tricked by Big G into believing that Doraemon has returned. In anger, he drinks a solution Doraemon gave to him which turns all lies into truth and vice versa. Finishing his retribution against Sneech and Big G, Noby goes back home while lamenting that Doraemon will never return. To his surprise, Doraemon suddenly returns because Noby said that Doraemon would never return, still with the effects of the potion, and it became a lie. The two hug and cry in happiness. Trivia * Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Pooh/Anime films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Sci-Fi crossovers